


Lava

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pure fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cordelia comes back to the Academy to find Misty and their daughter, but with one huge twist...... the floor is Lava.(Main ship: Foxxay. hints of Zoe/Madison)





	

Cordelia slumped against the front door of the academy, letting loose a tired sigh as she kicked off her high heels, too tired and too achy to bend down and retrieve them. She had just gotten back from grocery shopping and let the bags drop to the floor so that she and the girls could unpack them later. Usually Misty would’ve accompanied her shopping. Her beautiful wife never liked to part from the headmistress and would be glued to her side every second of the day if she could be.

But today the swamp witch had picked their daughter up from elementary school, so Cordelia was burdened with shopping for seven, whilst Misty Day hoisted their little angel on her shoulders all the way home.

Annabelle Lou Goode-Day was only four and a half years old and already as bright as they come. She was a talented little girl with a talented gift. Their daughter had the power of Atmokinesis, which was the ability to control the weather with her state of mind. This was a little problematic, for as a baby, she would create thunderstorms whenever she missed one of her parents; or got so upset about having to eat her dinner that all of a sudden, they were five inches deep in snow. Sometimes when she was ecstatic, Anna would make the sun shine radiantly, even if it had been grey all morning.

Now that she was nearly five, she could control her emotions a little bit more, but that still didn’t stop the heavy claps of thunder when Cordelia told her to tidy her bedroom.

But now, the headmistress could hear laughing coming from the front room.

That was usually a good thing. Hell, Cordelia enjoyed a good laugh herself! But when you had a child and a wife that sometimes forgot she was an adult, you learned to take things like laughter with a healthy dose of worry. It could be harmless fun and laughter, or it could be absolute disaster. Their daughter was still too young to be able to tell the difference and thus found everything that Misty did as pure hilarity.

“What is going on in here?” Cordelia demanded as she entered the room, blinking several times to process the scene. Misty was stood on one of the couches, one foot on the arm, the other on the cushion, she looked poised, as if right ready to jump the gap to the other sofa. Anna was clinging to her other mother’s back like a baby monkey, with a smile so huge it could hardly fit onto her lit-up face.

Nothing seemed to be wrong, but instinctively, Cordelia took a step back, in case there was some insect on the floor that she hadn’t spotted yet.

“Mommy!” her daughter giggled in wild exclamation, waving with one hand before resuming her previous position of having her little arms wrapped around Misty’s neck ensuring extra safety.

“Wait!” the necromancer cried desperately, her sapphire blue eyes five times wider than usual as she threw up one hand to stop her wife in her tracks. She had just jumped from one couch to the other with Annabelle Lou holding tightly to her shoulders, whilst Misty held the girls’ legs around her sides. “The floor is lava!” The curly-haired blonde warned dramatically, little Anna trying to repeat her through her own bounds of wild untamable laughter. The swamp witch’s voice was disproportionately serious, and the older woman was inwardly shocked that her wife could keep such a straight face under the sweetest of circumstances.

Now there were two ways that Cordelia Goode could react to this situation. The fun way or the serious way. Or as Misty had began to call it (after Fiona tried to lecture her one too many times), the Fiona way or the Cordelia way.

She chose the Cordelia way.

“Wait, what?” the headmistress cried out as she hastily climbed atop one of the nearest coffee tables, which thankfully, had all been cleared before the game had begun. Misty was a goof, but she was a smart goof.

“We were tryin’ ta get ta safety,” the taller woman informed her, crossing from the second sofa to the adjacent arm chair, Annabelle squealing in exhilarated excitement, “I’ll come back for ya! Stay there, Baby!” Misty managed, dramatically straining under the (near-non-existing) weight of their daughter as they scrambled onto another table.

Dramatic though she was, Misty was pretty good at getting into character. No doubt that was the part Anna enjoyed most, (for her? She enjoyed the pet names). Still, Cordelia couldn’t resist getting into character with her darling wife.

“No! Take care of Anna!” the headmistress exclaimed, looking down at the floor in panic as if all she could see was scalding lava. “I’ll make my way to you.” She decided hastily, flinging herself off the table and onto the chest, making exaggerated noises of effort as she forced herself to wobble on one leg.

“Mommy!” Her daughter giggled again, looking on as Cordelia found her footing, testing her weight on the oaken box lid. Misty was beaming. Her smile brighter than the sun as she began to jump up and down of the couch with their daughter safely on her back. Misty always loved these precious moments, with her wife and her daughter, she could take a second from her time just to watch the way Cordelia smiled... like she was the happiest woman on earth; she watched her daughter’s face light up with joy, a joy that she would never tire of seeing, and in moments like these… the swamp witch remembered just how lucky she was.

“Be careful, Miss Cordelia! It’s way too dangerous!” Misty alerted, letting Annabelle slide down her back to jump beside her on the couch with childish enthusiasm.

“I’ll make it sweetheart!” Cordelia cried out to her wife and desperately tossing herself onto an armchair; landing on her back, she fell onto the furniture as dramatically as possible, one hand reaching out toward her sweet little family that was at the other side of the room.

“Oh no!” their daughter laughed, jumping the length of the couch, standing on one arm, whilst Misty watched the scene in theatrical worry…

“It’s okay! I’ll survive this!” The Supreme croaked out drastically, lifting her hand and made it tremble, before dropping it back down with feigned weakness as she laid on the couch, forcing several coughs.

Misty responded with a loud gasp, turning to their little girl with pure worry and fret. “We have ta save ya mommy!” The Cajun remarked, pushing her unruly hair back behind her ears, mustering all her control not to break character and sweep up her wife and her daughter and just cuddle them into oblivion.

Anna reached out toward her, arms outstretched and jumping wildly. "I can do it!” the girl pleaded, an air of desperation lingering around her.

“Don’ ya worry my love! Anna is coming!” Misty announced, picking up her daughter and cradled her close as she jumped back across the couch so that the two were close enough.

“Hurry!” Cordelia replied weakly, shifting into a sitting position on the top of the chair ready to catch her daughter.

“Ya can do it,” Misty confirmed with a proud beam, kissing their little girl on the forehead before tossing her carefully across the small distance from the armchair to the couch. Annabelle squealed in pure delight, arms outstretched, and for the mere second that she was in the air, it felt like she was flying.

And that physical feeling was the same emotional one that Cordelia felt in her heart right then.

The headmistress caught her easily, snuggling the girl close as the rubbed their noses softly together and laughed gently in response. “You came to rescue me!” Cordelia declared with an astonished tone, peppering her daughter’s face in kisses.

“Course I’d save you, mommy!” Anna admitted happily, hugging her mother in a tight squishy embrace.

“What are you three doing?” Zoe asked in wild concern as she wondered obliviously into the room, frowning ever so slightly as she saw the two women standing on the furniture, (Her headmistress was not one to be typically climbing the chairs like the Alps) and blinked slowly to make sure it was all real.

“Lava!” the four-year old shrieked, pulling away from her mother as she clapped at Zoe.

Zoe had always been good with the girl, when Cordelia and Misty went out, it was always the brunette that the mothers trusted more with Annabelle. She was responsible, funny and would always play games with her, after assessing safety rules and regulations first. Madison tended to forget the rules and regulations part.

“The floor is lava!” Misty exclaimed in her dramatic fashion, taking a large step from the couch to the wooden chest. “Sister, get ta safety!”

“What?” Zoe inquired quickly in such surprise as she climbed onto the table that Cordelia had no idea whether she was playing or being serious. Her facial expression looked real enough… who knew Benson was such a good actress… even Madison could learn a thing or two. “The heck did all this lava come from?”

“Help us!” Anna squealed, wriggling in Cordelia’s grasp, “Mommy is stuck!”

“Zoe, I can’t go on. I’m too weak,” the Supreme groaned, flopping out dramatically while keeping a hold on her daughter, so that the girl sat on her stomach.

“I’ll help you, Cordelia.” The brunette affirmed, walking on the chairs that had been conveniently placed in the usually bare zone of the living room, offering safety in a stepping stone kind of manner.

“No, save Anna! I’ll get to Misty.” She decided, crawling somewhat, drained of energy.

“Quickly, before they sink inta the lava!” The swamp witch urged, observing the scene with a bright smile. This was hers… her perfect family.

Zoe moved slowly, careful not to break the furniture as she jumped onto another table, arms outstretched and ready. “Give Belle to me,” the younger witch prompted, using her own little nickname for Annabelle, (there was no question, the girl adored it, feeling like a princess every time).

“Ready, little one?” Cordelia questioned, grinning at her daughter with pure adoration.

“Ready!” Anna cheered, shrieking with delight as her mother tossed her to Zoe, giggling like a mad thing as her aunt caught the girl easily. “We have to get help!”

“Come ta me, baby!” Misty encouraged the Supreme with an ecstatic smile. “I’ll protect ya!”

“I’m coming,” She told her young swamp witch, jumping onto the couch as Misty grabbed her and pulled them both down, causing her to happily laugh at the others dramatics. They both laid down, Cordelia atop her wife and for a second they just cuddled in pure joy and happiness.

“I’ve got ya,” Misty promised, pecking her lovers lips sweetly while Annabelle groaned at the sickening sweetness of it all, Zoe promptly covering the child’s eyes, and closing her own as well.

“What are all of you doing?” Madison asked in a tiring groan from the doorway. She had a stern look printed on her face in pure displeasure as her arms crossed and she stared in a melancholy haze around the room. Her stubborn glare landed first on Misty and Cordelia sprawled messily on the couch practically squished in a witchy sandwich, then across to Zoe crouching on the table with Annabelle, who was having the time of her little life. “Zoe! Get off the damn table!”

“I can’t,” the younger witch objected, shaking her head. “The floor is lava. It’s not safe. Come to safety, Maddi.”

Madison returned the look with her all too famous, ‘I am an adult, you are a child, everything is stupid,’ glance that she had perfected for ruining people’s fun. She looked highly unamused and sighed again shaking her head from side to side.

Madison’s and Zoe’s relationship wasn’t one Cordelia could fully understand, not with Kyle also in the picture whenever he was at the Coven. But they had both stopped fighting each other, which was a given positivity and the headmistress wasn’t going to complain, as long as her girls were safe and happy.

“Don’t be fooled Zoe!” Cordelia called out quickly, sitting up on her wife’s hips, Misty tilting her head slightly to grin at the diva in the doorway. “That’s not Madison. That’s a grumpy, old lava monster.” As expected, the other blonde girl only responded by rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

Zoe reacted immediately, shifting away from her girlfriend so that Anna was protected. “You shall not have Belle!” the brunette exclaimed, pointing a finger at the former actress. “Shoo, grumpy, old Lava monster,”

Madison gave her a deadpan look, as if she sorely couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing. “Zoe, get down from there.”

“She’s trying ta lure ya into the lava!” Misty warned desperately, her hands coming to rest on Cordelia’s waist, and the headmistress shifted ever-so-slightly as if the touch didn’t affect her one little bit.

“You too, Misty?” Montgomery asked with another eye roll upon the realization that she was the only sane witch left in the Academy.

Benson leapt from the table to the couch in one go, clinging to the Goode-day daughter as she crouched on the arm of the sofa, whilst misty still laid with Cordelia sitting on top of her “What are we supposed ta do?” Misty asked seriously, glancing to the other three girls. “We must protect Anna!”

“I will fight the monster!” Zoe challenged, whilst Annabelle’s eyes widened in sudden fear.

“Auntie Zo! No!” the four year old cried, reaching up to touch the brunettes face affectionately. Zoe hoisted the giggling girl up and into her arms and smothered her little niece with kisses, then she proceeded to hand her back to Cordelia. “Remember me fondly, friends.” The brunette saluted, before inhaling deeply, jumping off the couch and onto the table, before tackling Madison Montgomery to the opposite sofa.

“What the-?” Hollywood began, instantly cut off when her girlfriend started to wiggle her fingers into her slim sides, tickling the older girl. Madison tried her best to squirm away from her as she began to howl and cry with laughter. Despite the fact the witch was getting tortured, it was nice for Misty and Cordelia to hear her laugh. “Z-Zoe! Cut it… cut it out! I- I swear I’ll get… get you for th-this!”

“I will best you once and for all, lava monster!” Zoe replied with her relentless tickling.

“Go, Auntie Zo, go!” Annabelle Lou cheered, jumping off of Cordelia and onto the table.

“I’ll honor ya sacrifice, sister” Misty said solemnly, only the slightest of smiles tugging at her sweet, pink lips.

Cordelia glanced back down to her wife, capturing the girls lips in a rushed, but necessary kiss, “You know Zoe’s only fighting Madison, right?” the headmistress inquired, just to be sure. Misty had a habit of taking their daughters games way too seriously. The Supreme wasn’t going to easily forget the time Misty and Anna were running from dragons, and the next day the swamp witch had surrounded the academy in a ring of fire proof blankets, and had even stocked up several fire extinguishers, (which Cordelia was still trying to find out where her wife had gotten them from).

“Yes, Dee, I ain’t stupid,” Misty intoned gravely, with a soft giggle as she sat up with her lover and her teacher still on her lap, “Yet she is still takin’ on Hollywood and she ain’t gonna take this attack lightly. Doubt she’ll forget this for the next twenty years” The necromancer decided, pulling Cordelia closer as the two watched as Zoe pinned Madison to the cushions, tickling the blonde breathless.

Well, that was true. Madison could hold petty grudges a surprisingly long time, “Madison could stand to loosen up a little,” Cordelia added, caressing the back of the swamp witches neck in a way she knew would make Misty Day shiver softly.

“Absolutely,” the Cajun simply nodded. “That’s why I’m gonna leave her to the mercy of Zoe’s good humor.” She laughed and the headmistress joined along with her, sighing in pure ecstatic joy. These were her happy moments.

Cordelia raised herself from her wife’s lap, pecking her cheek carefully, before stating, “Why don’t we go start lunch?” Misty’s wide blue eyes lit up immediately as she nodded. The necromancer had several, what the supreme liked to call, ‘magic words’ which included: lunch, food, plants, Stevie, free time, together, and shower. Just a mention of one of those was enough to bring the spark to the younger witch’s eyes.

“Yay!” Annabelle cheered, in the middle of balancing precariously on two separate pieces of furniture.

“Be careful of the floor,” Misty hinted, hoisting herself off the couch, “I’ll go ahead and clear the path.”

One thing that Cordelia could appreciate was the commitment with which both Misty and Zoe played their games. “I'll leave the monster to you, Zoe!” The older woman called as she began to furniture jump behind her wife.

“I won’t… won’t forgive you!” Madison warned between bursts of laughter, still trying to escape. Empty threats of course. The Diva made it clear, swearing that she wouldn’t forgive Cordelia for lending Anna her silver headphones… said silver headphones where now permanently located in her daughters bedside drawer.

Once Misty and Cordelia safely made it to the kitchen without touching the floor, the swamp witch turned to her wife with a bright smile on her lips, instantly wrapping her arms around the Supreme’s waist. “Ya amazin’ Dee! I ain’t ever seen lil’ Anabelle this darn happy since her third birthday,” Cordelia’s fingers tangled in her lovers golden curls as she brought her in for a kiss fueled by love and passion.

“Shh now sweetheart, you did the magic today… the two of you just make me so happy!” Cordelia confessed, staying in her wife’s arms for a moment longer, listening to the rhythmic beating of the swamp witch’s heart.

“I love ya Cordelia Goode, I love our daughter, an’ ya honestly make me the happiest witch in tha whole wide world,” Misty stated, brushing the headmistress’ hair behind her ears, softly caressing her cheeks as she guided the womans soft, plump lips onto her own.

“Mama, Mommy, can I have _two_ sandwiches?” Anna asked, crouching on the last chair as she peered into the kitchen, causing both woman to giggle and laugh as they pulled away, turning their attention on their beautiful daughter

“Just because the floor is lava doesn’t mean you can have two lunches,” Cordelia softly reprimanded, one arm still snaked around Misty’s waist, holding her close.

Annabelle Lou Goode-Day pouted ever so slightly, her bottom lip jutting forward in a puppy-dog glance that she had undoubtedly copied off the Cajun, “But I accidentally touched the carpet… I just burnt calories!”

With that, the two women laughed in sweet delight, their daughter giggling happily along, and the sun shone brighter and warmer than ever.


End file.
